Broken
by JadeTheManatee
Summary: Alors que Bella plonge dans la drogue après le départ des Cullens, celle-ci décide de mettre fin à ses jours. Alice arrivera-t-elle à temps pour la convaincre de renoncer et de se battre tout en réparant ses erreurs ?  Femslash
1. Hero

**Summary**: Une Bella brisée, une Alice rongée par le remord sur fond de souffrance et d'héroïne.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon je serais en train de jouer au bridge avec), ils sont la propriété de Stephanie Meyer.

**N.A.**: Les chapitres sont super court mais comme ça les updates risquent d'être plus fréquentes (je l'espère). Mettez de la musique bien triste et planante à fond et préparez les reviews !

**Broken**

Hero

_J'étais seule, allongée dans ma chambre sombre et froide. Personne ne viendrait me sauver cette fois. Je ne valais plus rien et bientôt ma vie pitoyable prendrait fin. Pas dans les conditions que j'aurais espérées certes, le saut de la falaise n'ayant pas été assez efficace, mais tout ça finirait. Plus de vampire pour me briser, plus de loup garou pour essayer de me réparer._

L'héroïne commençait à peine à se diffuser dans le corps frêle de la brune, la relaxant à son passage. La douleur oppressante s'effaça peu à peu pour laisser place a un sentiment familier d'apaisement.

Cela faisait quatre mois que Bella se droguait, augmentant sensiblement les doses à mesure que l'effet se faisait moins puissant. Elle s'était renseignée pour savoir comment s'y prendre et avait bien fait attention à ne pas se faire remarquer. Au début, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en finir, cherchant juste un moyen de se soulager, mais depuis quelques temps, ça ne lui suffisait plus et elle avait pris la décision de se suicider avant que quelqu'un ne vienne encore la faire souffrir.

Ce soir, la dose était beaucoup trop forte. Charlie était à la Push avec Bill et elle avait donné rendez-vous à Jacob le lendemain pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Bella ferma les yeux, laissant son corps se reposer complètement contre le matelas. Elle restait là sans bouger pendant quelques minutes avant que sa respirations commence à se faire plus courte et laborieuse. Des tâches blanches et noirs apparaissaient derrière ses paupières clauses et sa tête commençait à lui tourner. Bientôt elle arrêterait de respirer et son cœur s'arrêterait de battre.


	2. Breath

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon je serais en train de jouer au bridge avec), ils sont la propriété de Stephanie Meyer.

**N.A.**: I'm a reviews eater !

Breath

_Je ne sentais plus rien mis à part un vide immense et insoutenable dans ma poitrine. C'était ça la mort? Non. Les morts ne souffrent pas. Ils ne pensent même pas. Quelque chose de froid toucha mon cou avant de se poser sur mon thorax. Ça me faisait terriblement mal. Mais une bouffée d'air parvînt à mes poumons, de l'air brûlant qui me força à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière forte me fit mal à la tête, puis plus rien._

Bella était allongée sur le lit d'hôpital, pâle comme la mort, d'immenses cernes accompagnant ses yeux clos et des fils la reliant au moniteur. Elle était là depuis deux jours mais ne s'était toujours pas réveillée et Charlie avait dû reprendre son poste au levé du jour. Personne d'autre n'était venu à part Angela la veille qui n'était pas restée très longtemps.

Malgré son inconscience, la vie de la jeune fille n'était plus en danger. Charlie l'avait retrouvée inanimée sur son lit après un appel anonyme mais elle respirait et les secours l'avaient emmenée à l'hôpital directement. Le coup de fil intriguait autant les secours que la police qui avait lancé une enquête pour obtenir plus d'informations sur la cause de l'overdose.

Bella se réveilla le lendemain, sans comprendre pourquoi elle était toujours en vie. Ses poumons et sa gorge étaient en feu et tous ses membres étaient endoloris. Après avoir pris conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait, elle avait essayé de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé lors de cette soirée mais une infirmière était arrivée et tout était aller trop vite.


	3. Dreamer

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon je serais en train de jouer au bridge avec), ils sont la propriété de Stephanie Meyer.

**N.A.**: Dreamer - Lightning Dust

Dreamer

_J'étais allongée dans ce foutu lit d'hôpital depuis presque trois jours sans savoir pourquoi je n'étais pas plutôt dans un cercueil. J'avais tout planifié pour que personne ne sache et quelqu'un s'était arrangé pour venir me sauver une deuxième fois dans la même journée. Et Charlie qui continuait de débiter un nombre impressionnant de paroles incompréhensibles en faisant de grands gestes qui me laissaient penser qu'il devait être énervé. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, la prochaine fois je ne me raterai pas. Et cette envie qui revenait encore, plus puissante à chaque fois._

Après avoir subit d'abord les preuves du soulagement de son père puis ses reproches amers pendant près de deux heures, celui-ci avait décidé de rentrer pour la laisser se reposer et réfléchir à ses actes. Elle était épuisée, vidée, en manque et le discours de son père l'avait achevée mais elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir de si tôt. Une question l'obsédait: Qui l'avait sauvée? Elle avait sentit des mains froides la toucher, mais c'était impossible. Edward ne pouvait pas être revenu et elle le savait. Il faudrait qu'elle appel Jacob pour savoir si c'était lui. C'était sûrement lui. Encore.

Emportée dans ses songes, Bella ne sentait même plus la douleur ou le manque de drogue et glissait peu à peu vers le sommeil. Elle ne songea même pas au cauchemar qu'elle allait probablement faire, comme chaque nuits. Mais étonnamment, le début du rêve était différent. Elle ne se voyait plus debout en plein milieu de cette forêt sombre, regardant le vampire s'éloigner d'elle lentement, tenant dans sa main son cœur palpitant. Elle était dans sa chambre, recroquevillée dans les bras d'Alice tandis que celle-ci pleurait de vraies larmes. Quand elle croisa son regard, Bella vit des yeux plus noirs que jamais qui la fixait avec tristesse et envie.

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, choquée par ce qu'elle avait cru vivre. Une fine couche de sueur recouvrait son corps tremblant et elle mit quelques minutes à reprendre une respiration normale. Il devait être très tôt et après s'être calmée complètement, Bella essaya de se rendormir. Sans succès. Et si Alice avait eu une vision de sa tentative de suicide et était venue pour l'empêcher ? Ça expliquait le sauvetage inattendu, les mains froides et le rêve.

A présent entièrement persuadée de sa folie, Bella poussa un long soupir d'auto-exaspération et enfonça sa tête profondément dans l'oreiller avant de se rendormir.


	4. Need

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon je serais en train de jouer au bridge avec), ils sont la propriété de Stephanie Meyer.

**N.A.**: Xenarielle, es-tu médium ?

Need

_Déjà trois jours que je n'avais pas eu ma dose d'héroïne. Jamais je n'avais attendu aussi longtemps depuis et la douleur se faisait de plus en plus intense à chaque secondes. J'étais mal, Charlie le voyait mais faisait comme si de rien était. Je ne lui parlais pas pour éviter de me ridiculiser en cherchant mes mots sans les trouver et évitait la lumière sous peine de nausées insoutenables. C'était trop dur et je regrettais déjà de ne pas avoir accepté le traitement de sevrage que le médecin m'avait proposé._

Le retour à la maison n'avait rien arrangé aux problèmes de Bella. Charlie avait inspecté toutes les pièces de la maison à la recherche du moindre milligramme de drogue, il lui avait interdit toutes sorties même pour aller voir Jacob et elle avait l'obligation de l'appeler toutes les trois ou quatre heures aussi longtemps qu'elle resterait à la maison. Bella s'était mise d'accord avec lui pour reprendre les cours dans deux semaines. Elle n'était pas pressée de retourner auprès de ses "amis" qui ne se dérangeraient pas pour la juger.

Les heures passaient et la brune restait cloitrée dans sa chambre sans parler, manger ou même dormir. Elle n'y arrivait plus. Après un long moment passé assise contre sa porte, les jambes recroquevillées contre son torse tout en jetant des regards vides et aveugles tout autour d'elle, Bella se leva chancelante. Elle avait prit sa douche à peine quelques heures auparavant mais la transpiration lui collait déjà les vêtements à la peau. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux emmêles avant d'ouvrir la porte et de descendre discrètement les escaliers. Charlie devait être endormis sur le canapé et elle se dépêcha de prendre ses clés sur la table basse avant de sortir le plus discrètement possible. Il lui fallait de quoi tenir. Elle se dirigea vers sa camionnette mais ses mains tremblantes et l'obscurité ne l'aidèrent pas beaucoup. Parvenue au but, elle ouvrit la portière et commença à entrer mais un faible bruit la fit sursauter et elle se retourna vivement.

Son cœur s'emballa puis rata un battement. Puis deux. Elle était là, aussi pâle et parfaite que dans ses souvenirs qui lui paraissaient si lointains. Elle la regardait avec prudence, comme effrayée par l'humaine. Bella cligna des yeux et laissa tomber ses clés sous le choque. Elle aurait sûrement pensé aux hallucinations si la vampire n'avait pas été là quand elle rouvrit les yeux.

- Alice ?


	5. Regret

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon je serais en train de jouer au bridge avec), ils sont la propriété de Stephanie Meyer.

**N.A.**: Tout petit, après je vous demande de la patience. Bonne lecture (:

Regret

_Alice était toujours là, sur ses gardes à me fixer. J'aurais voulu parler, lui demander des explications, lui hurler ma rage. Ma rage quand elle est partie, quand elle a suivit son frère, quand elle n'a pas dit au revoir. Ma rage quand elle m'a laissée seule pendant près de six mois sans donner de nouvelles. Mais rien de tout ça ne sortait, je restais muette face à son visage angélique et à son air désolé. J'étais vraiment conne. Mes jambes fléchirent les premières et je m'effondrais sur le sol froid._

Alice avait porté Bella dans sa chambre et l'avait déposée sur son lit. Malgré son évanouissement et ses respirations irrégulières, son pouls était stable et elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. La vampire s'était assise sur le rebord du lit et l'observait tout en lui caressant les cheveux doucement. Elle tremblait, respirait mal et s'agitait faiblement alors que son visage exprimait une douleur intense. Elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser Bella seule et elle s'en voulait terriblement de la voir dans cet état en partie causé par sa faute. Depuis plusieurs mois elle avait des visions dans lesquels la jeune fille était au plus mal, dans lesquels elle se droguait et se coupait du monde. Mis à part peut-être de cet indien mais là ça devenait trop flou pour conclure à quoi que ce soit. Alice serait venue directement au premiers signes de mal être de son amie mais Edward le lui avait interdit malgré ses avertissements. Elle s'en voulait autant à elle même pour avoir écouté son frère qu'à celui-ci pour son don de prendre les mauvaises décisions. Quel idiot.

Un gémissement sourd fit redescendre Alice de ses songes et elle s'empara de la main de la jeune fille qui commençait à se réveiller. Elle réagirait sûrement mal et il fallait absolument qu'elle ne réveille pas Charlie pour qu'elle ai le temps de lui expliquer la raison de sa présence. Il fallait qu'elle l'écoute, qu'elle lui pardonne.


	6. Anger

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon je serais en train de jouer au bridge avec), ils sont la propriété de Stephanie Meyer.

**N.A.**: Merci à tous pour les reviews (:

Anger

_La première chose que je vis en rouvrant les yeux fut le visage anxieux mais toujours magnifique d'Alice. Mon cerveau ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle était là et comment il fallait que je réagisse. Fallait-il que je la prenne dans mes bras en oubliant tout le mal qu'elle m'avait fait ou bien que je lui fasse regretter d'être venue en lui hurlant les mots les plus bas de mon vocabulaire? Bonne question, mais la douleur m'empêchait de réfléchir de manière cohérente et je restais là sans bouger en la fixant._

Pendant de longues minutes, les deux jeunes filles restèrent ainsi à se regarder, Alice tenait toujours fermement la main bouillante et tremblante de son amie dans la sienne mais quelques secondes plus tard celle-ci retira soudainement sa main, se redressant pour essayer de se lever mais la vampire l'en empêcha en la retenant par les épaules.

- Ne me touche pas.

Ces mots sonnaient étrangement durs et froids et, bien qu'Alice s'y soit préparée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal. Elle se recula légèrement et laissa tomber ses mains sur ses genoux sans arrêter de fixer son amie dans les yeux. Bella étant libre de ses mouvements, elle se redressa tout en lui faisant face, cherchant maladroitement quelque-chose capable de la soutenir. Ses mains tremblaient, en partie à cause de la rage qui montait en elle. Elle lui brûlait la gorge et embrumait son esprit.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu reviens alors que tout est fini ?

Elle l'avait dit tout bas. Et Alice restait là, muette, plus blanche que jamais, bouleversée par ces contradictions. Bella paraissait désorientée, fragile, mais réussissait à dire sa colère si clairement.

- Si tu viens parce-que tu penses pouvoir me faire changer d'avis, je te demanderai de partir. J'ai déjà pris ma décision et tu n'as plus rien avoir avec ça.

- Bella, tu dois m'écouter.

La brune serra les poings et jeta un regard sombre à la jeune femme. Comment osait-elle ?

- Je ne te dois rien.

Ces simples mots restèrent en suspens. Alice ne savait pas quoi faire, elle voyait son amie éprouver tellement de rage contre elle et n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de trouver une excuse valable mais n'en trouva pas et la referma avant de se lever pour faire un pas en avant, le regard suppliant.

Bella eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la vampire s'approcher et chancela pour finalement trouver appui contre la porte de la salle de bain. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient dangereusement accélérés, Alice pouvait l'entendre et elle devina qu'elle ne tiendrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps sur ses jambes.

En moins d'une seconde, Bella se retrouvait soutenue par Alice, ses bras froids l'encerclant complètement sans lui laisser la possibilité de bouger. La jeune fille eu un frisson presque douloureux au contact du corps de la jeune femme contre le sien. Tout chez elle lui rappelait ce qu'elle voulait oublier plus que tout au monde, par tous les moyens. Ses yeux ambrés, son odeur, sa peau douce et froide, son teint d'albâtre, sa beauté surhumaine.

Bella commença à se débattre en se remémorant tout ce qui l'avait emmenée à vouloir en finir mais la jeune femme ne cilla pas, resserrant encore plus ses bras autour de son corps frêle.

Alice posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie et tenta de la calmer en lui parlant tout doucement.

- Bella, calme-toi. Je vais t'aider, même si c'est contre ton grès.

La jeune fille continua à se débattre malgré les nombreux frissons qui parcouraient à nouveau son corps lorsque le souffle froid de la jeune femme vint cogner contre sa peau moite.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Cette fois la brune stoppa tout mouvement, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister plus longtemps à cette fille, que ce soit physiquement ou émotionnellement. Elle avait de grandes chances de gagner et Bella le savait, mais sa volonté s'était considérablement renforcée ces derniers temps.


	7. Heart

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon je serais en train de jouer au bridge avec), ils sont la propriété de Stephanie Meyer.

**N.A.**: Bonjour, je m'appel Jade et je déprime du manque de reviews. Attention ou je décide d'être méchante et lente (6) Merci pour les autres et leurs reviews encourageantes ! (:

Heart

_Je respirais son odeur à pleins poumons, son petit corps froid toujours pressé contre le miens. Mon cœur battait à nouveau la chamade, comme par le passé. Au fond de moi-même, je savais très bien que cette étreinte, ces retrouvailles, n'annonçaient rien de bon au long terme. C'est sûrement pour ça que mes bras ne lui rendirent pas son étreinte, trop lourds de tristesse et de rancœur. Il était hors de question que je faiblisse à nouveau devant un Cullen. Et pourtant, tout mon corps réclamait le sien._

Alice savait que la jeune fille n'était pas prête à lui pardonner. Elle allait devoir faire preuve de patience et de volonté, les dégâts étant beaucoup plus importants que ce qu'elle avait prédit. La jeune vampire aimait les challenges mais elle aurait tout donné pour en changer, voir Bella souffrir sans immédiatement réussir à la consoler lui étant insupportable.

De son côté, la jeune fille avait cessé de penser, regardant fixement un point invisible au-dessus de l'épaule de son ancienne amie. La seule chose sur laquelle elle se concentrait désormais était de ne pas laisser penser une seule seconde à Alice qu'elle appréciait son retour, qu'elle ne ressentait absolument rien à son contact, que sa présence ne la réconfortait pas le moins du monde et qu'elle voulait à tout prix que celle-ci s'en aille. Bella allait devoir faire avec son traître de cœur qui la dénonçait lâchement de par ses battements et la rougeur qu'il ferait probablement monter à ses joues. Cette rougeur qui ravissait la jeune femme. Traître de cœur. La jeune fille se consola en pensant au fait qu'il ne battrait bientôt plus.

Enfin, Alice se détacha et recula d'un pas pour pouvoir planter son regard d'ambre liquide dans celui noisette et injecté de sang et accompagnés de larges cernes de l'adolescente. Celui-ci était presque vide, mais pas tout à fait. Il restait encore du chagrin, un immense chagrin, et autre chose qu'elle ne sut décrire. Elle baissa lentement son regard pour mieux détailler son amie. Son cou était plus mince, sa peau plus pâle qu'il y a six mois et moite. Quelques longs cheveux bruns y étaient collés. Ensuite, son regard arriva à ses épaules entièrement découvertes grâce à son débardeur blanc. Elles étaient toutes deux ornées de gros bleus placés symétriquement, comme si on l'avait attrapée violemment. Puis vint ses bras, écorchés, griffés, piqués. Et ses mains, plus tremblantes encore que le reste de son corps. C'est probablement là qu'Alice se rendit compte avec le plus profond effroi de ce qu'elle avait fait. Ce n'était plus Bella, c'était un fantôme, une âme grise, triste, brisée qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Si elle avait pu pleurer, elle l'aurait fait. Si son cœur pouvait encore battre, il aurait raté un battement. S'il ne l'était pas déjà, son sang se serrait glacé.


	8. Hurt

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon je serais en train de jouer au bridge avec), ils sont la propriété de Stephanie Meyer.

**N.A.**: Voilà encore un chapitre, il a mit du temps à venir je sais mais je suis en période de bossage. Toujours court et désolée de vous décevoir je pense pas les rallonger, sauf peut être pour l'un des derniers. Tout le scénario est dans ma tête suffit que je trouve la motivation (: Vous, trouvez vos claviers et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Hurt

_Le regard d'Alice était posé sur moi, sur mon corps détruit. Le miens était bas. Peut-être même lâche selon le point de vue. Est-ce lâche de ne plus vouloir souffrir ? De vouloir soulager la peine à tout prix ? Que ce prix soit jugé trop douloureux par et pour les coupables de cette peine me met hors de moi. Et l'un de ces coupables se tiens là, juste devant moi. Dans toute sa beauté. Sa perfection insolente et insoutenable. Mais j'aime, bien malgré moi, ceux qui m'ont rendue victime. En six mois, j'ai bien tenté d'oublier, de m'habituer à l'absence et de reprendre une vie normale. En vain. Suis-je faible ? Peut-être. Pourtant même ma faiblesse me cris de ne pas faiblir et d'aller au bout de mes résolutions. _

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent dans leur contemplation silencieuse durant un long moment avant que Bella ne lève lentement les yeux vers un point quelconque et ne se déplace chancelante vers son lit, ignorant la présence de son ancienne amie. Puisqu'il lui était impossible de forcer le départ d'Alice, la jeune fille se contenterait de l'ignorer. Non pas dans l'espoir que celle-ci ne se lasse mais plutôt qu'une occasion d'en finir se présente. En attendant, il lui suffirait de parvenir à bloquer ses pensées de manière à éviter que le don d'Alice n'entrave ses projets.

Elle s'allongea sous les couvertures, ne tardant pas à se recroqueviller sur elle-même dans l'espoir de se réchauffer, se coupant de toute réflexion. La douleur s'empara rapidement d'elle avec force. Au moins, elle serait concentrée sur autre chose que la venue de la brune pensa-t-elle avec sarcasme. Épuisée, elle tomba finalement dans un sommeil mouvementé.

Toute la nuit durant, Alice resta en retrait, prête à intervenir en cas de besoin. Elle observait la jeune fille dormir, la souffrance ne quittant pas ses traits même à ce moment-là. Et dieu qu'elle la trouvait belle... Même malgré son état elle était tout aussi magnifique à ses yeux, elle l'avait toujours été.

Et oui, Alice aussi avait souffert. Depuis leur toute première rencontre, elle avait compris pourquoi Edward était amoureux d'elle, même trop bien compris. Mais son amour pour son frère de cœur avait alors prévalut, jusqu'à ce jour où elle avait pris la décision de quitter les Cullen pour venir en aide à cette jeune humaine qui avait elle aussi réussit à briser des cœurs. C'était peut-être en partie pour ça que la jeune Cullen avait accepté de l'abandonner après la décision de son frère, par vengeance. Une vengeance insoupçonnable et sûrement inconsciente puisqu'Alice n'était en aucun cas capable de faire du mal à Bella volontairement, même si celle-ci avait aimé Edward et pas elle.

Cette réflexion ne fit qu'empirer le remord de la jeune femme qui se dirigea silencieusement vers le lit de son amie, toujours profondément endormie. Lorsqu'elle entreprit de caresser tendrement les cheveux de son amie, celle-ci se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas chassé depuis son départ d'Alaska et que la présence de la jeune humaine et de son parfum envoûtant n'arrangeait en rien les choses.

Alice hésita un instant sur la décision à prendre : Aller chasser pour éviter de mettre la vie de son amie en danger en espérant qu'elle dorme toujours profondément à son retour ou rester auprès d'elle pour veiller à ce qu'elle ne se mette pas elle-même en danger. Le choix était difficile en la situation actuelle.

Jetant un nouveau regard indécis sur la belle endormie, Alice se concentra pour essayer d'obtenir plus d'informations à l'aide de ses visions. Peu de temps après, le regard de la vampire se fit lointain tandis que les actes futurs de la jeune brune se formaient avec précision dans sa tête.

**POV Alice**

_Je me trouvais en plein milieu de la forêt, attirée par l'odeur d'une biche non loin de là. Le temps de finir de me nourrir et j'entreprenais de rentrer le plus rapidement possible chez Bella, espérant que celle-ci dorme encore. Une fois arrivée dans sa rue, je remarquais avec soulagement que son pick-up était toujours dans l'allée ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas tenté de prendre le fuite en quête de drogue. _

_Mais je me rendis rapidement compte que plus je m'approchais de sa chambre, plus la douce odeur de son sang saisissait mes sens. Avec puissance. J'avais compris bien avant de le voir ce qu'elle venait de faire._

_Bella, la fille que j'aimais, avait eu le temps d'exécuter son terrible dessein et baignait désormais dans son sang, gisant au sol de sa salle de bain. Son pouls battait horriblement faiblement et son souffle était court et laborieux. _

_Mon instinct prit alors le dessus, l'odeur de tout ce sang grisant mes sens et ma réflexion. Je pouvais sentir avec un réalisme frappant mes crocs se planter dans sa chaire et goûter à ce sang à la saveur si puissante. Et lentement, j'entendais les battements de son cœur ralentir, inconsciente de ce que j'étais en train de commettre._

**POV Ext.**

Alice sursauta violemment une fois sa vision terminée, le réalisme et l'horreur de ce qu'elle venait de voir la plongeant dans un état second. Elle s'était vue commettre le meurtre de la personne qui lui était le plus cher au monde et son cœur mort se serra douloureusement. Malgré sa condition vampirique, celle-ci ressentit le besoin urgent de s'asseoir, ses jambes tremblants dangereusement.

Elle resta assise un moment, essayant de se remettre de ses émotions tout en comptant les battements de cœur de la jeune humaine pour se convaincre qu'elle était toujours bien là, près d'elle. La chasse serait pour plus tard.


	9. Note

**Lisez jusqu'au bout !**

**Bon, désolée de vous décevoir chers lecteur (non non, je n'arrête pas cette histoire, soyez rassurés) mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre.**

**Un avis donc ! En fait, c'est comme du chantage ce que je vais vous dire là, ce qui est vil de ma part ne trouvez-vous pas ?**

**J'ai en ma possession un ou deux chapitres d'avance, où se déroule quelques petites choses assez intéressantes. Mais ! Sous peine de trop peu de motivation de votre part en matière de reviews, j'ai décidé de vous faire patienter (6) Et oui ! Vous croyez que j'en vois pas certain se contenter d'ajouter cette histoire aux favoris ou aux alertes sans un petit mot d'encouragement ?**

**Toutefois, merci pour les autres et leurs multiples commentaires qui me laissent penser qu'ils sont soit devins, soit futés, soit très très sympas :D**

**Sur ce, bonne soirée à tous et j'espère à bientôt.**

**La très très très sadique Jade.**


	10. Trap

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon je serais en train de jouer au bridge avec), ils sont la propriété de Stephanie Meyer.

**N.A.**: Vous avez bien travaillé: je vous donne un vrai chapitre, un peu plus long qu'habituellement. Merci à tous !

Trap

_De nouveau ce rêve ? C'est la deuxième fois depuis qu'Alice est de retour à Forks. Elle est devant moi, si belle, comme toujours. Mais son regard m'inquiète. Plus noirs encore que dans mon précédent rêve, ces yeux ne reflètent aucune tristesse. Je vois pourtant toujours les larmes, mais alors pourquoi ce regard féroce ? Peut-être que l'odeur de mon sang a finit par l'enivrer complètement ? En y réfléchissant, je me dis que cette mort pourrait bien être la plus douce mais cette réflexion ne dissipe pas mon angoisse. _

_Elle s'approche finalement, ses yeux couleur d'ébène ne quittant pas les miens. Son corps est contre le mien et je sent cette boule dans mon ventre devenir presque douloureuse. Sa main droite se perd dans mes cheveux, puis dans mon cou et je penche la tête pour accentuer le contact. J'ai les yeux fermés. Et lorsque je sent ses lèvres déposer un tendre baiser dans mon cou, j'oublie cet effrayant regard alors que la pression dans mon bas ventre s'intensifie encore. _

_Je sent ses crocs se planter dans ma peau fragile mais ne me défend pas, bien au contraire. La morsure ne provoque aucune douleur, elle semble même atténuer cette oppression et je ne peut empêcher un court gémissement de plaisir s'échapper de mes lèvres entrouvertes. Mon corps s'accorde au sien et alors que tout s'apaise... _

Bella se réveilla en sursaut, haletante et visiblement dévariée. Elle passe une main tremblante dans ses cheveux emmêlés puis se loge sur son front moite comme l'aider à se remettre les idées en place. Mais alors que la brune semble reprendre pieds, un éclair de douleur la traverse et lui rappel dans quelle situation elle se trouve : environ quatre jours sans héroïne. Ça devenait insupportable. Mais soudain Bella se rappela de ce qui l'avait empêchée de rompre son abstinence. Alice. Et avec ça vint le souvenir de ce rêve. Elle se rendit alors compte de la moiteur présente entre ses jambes et rougit ostensiblement.

En parlant d'Alice, elle n'était pas présente dans la pièce, et ça, Bella ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Désormais parfaitement remise de ses émotions, celle-ci fit rapidement le calcul : la petite brune devait être partie chasser, ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de trouver un moyen de venir enfin à bout de cette merde. A bout d'elle même en sorte pensa-t-elle avec aigreur.

- Alice ?

Pas de réponse. Elle se leva donc, toujours aussi chancelante, et se dirigea aussi rapidement que possible vers la salle de bain, essayant de supprimer les rictus de douleur qui la traversaient. Elle trouva rapidement son bonheur : une lame de rasoir. Un peu cliché pensa la brune. Elle n'essaya même pas de comprendre ce que ça pouvait bien faire dans sa salle de bain et se laissa glisser le long de mur froid.

Après un bref soupir ayant pour but de lui donner du courage, Bella approcha lentement la lame tremblante de son poignet. Elle hésita encore un court instant. Un court instant durant lequel tout alla trop vite. En moins de temps que la jeune humaine ne l'aurait cru possible, même pour un vampire, celle-ci se retrouvait à nouveau debout, plaquée contre le carrelage froid et main immobilisée près du corps. Fortement déstabilisée pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes, Bella ne prit pas de suite conscience du corps froid pressé contre le sien, ni du visage aux traits tirés par la colère et aux yeux sombres présent à quelques centimètres du sien.

A réalisation fut portant assez rapide, provoquant chez la jeune humaine à la fois rougissement sévère, accélération notable du pouls et respiration coupée. Sans oublier la peur et la forte gêne, elle même causée par la proximité et la remémoration du rêve de cette nuit. Essayant d'oublier la sensation de chaleur se ravivant dans son bas ventre, Bella tenta en vain de se dégager mais ne parvint qu'à dévier le regard, évitant ainsi de supporter celui de la petite brune. Elle était prise dans un étau, piégée.

Alice était hors d'elle. Elle réprimait avec difficulté ses grognements et quelques paroles blessantes, essayant sans trop de réussite de calmer sa rage. Elle ne l'avait laissée que quelques instants pour aller parler à Charlie et le prévenir qu'elle serait là pour les soutenir tous les deux et avait fait de son mieux pour remonter aussi rapidement que possible quand la jeune fille avait appelé son nom. Sans prendre en compte le léger gémissement de Bella quand elle plaça une de ses mains glacée dans son coup, Alice la força à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle pouvait y lire plusieurs choses à présent : de la douleur et de la tristesse, comme la dernière fois. Mais aussi de l'inquiétude et du désir. A cette dernière pensée, la colère d'Alice retomba pour laisser place à la confusion. Elle se rendit soudain pleinement compte de leur proximité mais aussi de l'odeur envoûtante que la brune dégageait. Elle pouvait sentir son excitation.

L'instinct d'Alice lui criait de faire quelque-chose de stupide : la mordre ou l'embrasser.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.<strong>: Suis-je vraiment méchante d'encore vous faire patienter ?

Torture définition: souffrance physique ou morale extrême, insoutenable. Ça va, vous pouvez encore encaisser un peu à mon avis.


End file.
